


Polar Opposites

by kei1596



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei1596/pseuds/kei1596
Summary: A short story of Wendy's life as a working adult under her awesome superior, Irene.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Polar Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy is a new hire who finds a certain co-worker a complete opposite of her.

Wendy POV

We were polar opposites.  
The first time we met, we never talked to each other. She had her circle and I have my own. I was a new hire and she’s an outstanding employee acknowledged by everyone. They said she works well. She’s good at what she does but she’s scary and has a temper. In school, you might categorize her in the bitch club. She drinks, party hard and has a lot of boys trailing her.  
I kept my distance. We don’t have any circumstance that we need to be together after all.  
But one day, we did.  
We had a company rearrangement. I was placed under her care. I didn’t know what to think and to expect. All I know is that, it’s going to be hard. I was a social butterfly. However, I never risked visiting the garden she belongs to. I was afraid I’d get pricked by her or by her friends.  
The day that I have to work together with her came. And to be honest, I am beyond nervous.  
I was petrified.  
here was only silence. On normal cases, I’d break the ice and start a conversation to find similar interest and get to know the person but strangely, I didn’t.  
I had been taking my time doing my job and I reached a dead end for about an hour already. I wasted thirty minutes more before I reached out to her.  
“I need help,” I said.  
She looked at me before taking over my work. She furiously typed on my laptop. I only stared at her work and would occasionally glance when she would stop and think. I began to study her. She tried her best not to do the convenient and wrong way.  
‘She’s trying to set an example,’ I thought.  
By the end of the day, we both laughed.  
She did the convenient and wrong way.  
I had found out a similarity.  
We both want things fast.  
Still, we were polar opposites.  
You can classify me under the conservative type, the one who everybody loves. In school, you may even call me a teacher’s pet or a goody two shoes. Some don’t like me. They call me fake and grade conscious. But I’m the type who doesn’t back down.  
One time, I had a conversation with one rebel schoolmate. She doesn’t like me. She told me I’m too good to be true. I told her I’m not. I’m not good. I have my fair share of mischief and secrets that I want to keep. I told her my views, my aspirations, that I am not simply a teacher’s or parent’s puppet but I have a mind of my own. I told her I choose who I am.  
By the end of the day, I made a friend.  
I’ve been an expert at that. I knew it. I can manipulate people.  
I tell them what they want to hear. I know how they want individuality and positivism. I know when they need silence and I know when to give anything to them. Be it a word or a gift.  
It was the same thing for her.  
Although, we were polar opposites.  
Months went to past. I don’t find her presence awkward anymore. Comfortable isn’t the right word either.  
Safe sounds better.  
I looked up to her. I never knew I will ever will. Good, is still understatement to describe her.  
She’s magnificent.  
Her work is outstanding. Her intelligence is outstanding. I find her socially awkward at times, but she has her life outside work that nobody else could have considering that we’re always overworked.  
We’re like dying fish in a bowl trying to breathe oxygen and survive. We all want a bigger ocean but find ourselves stuck and afraid.  
There’s no life outside work but she has.  
She knows her priorities and still perform at best.  
They all love her.  
And I like people who people love.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do anything.”  
That sentence left her mouth and it’s something that I will never forget in my entire life.  
She apologized for making me missed an important appointment.  
It changed how I view things.  
I realized that I’ve been opening up to her.  
I’ve been speaking not to own her favor anymore but what I truly felt. I still say and do things to get at her good side out of habit but sometimes I don’t.  
It was new.  
It was rare.  
It was something that I found to treasure.  
We always do our best to give the best result. The difference is, once she’s out, she’s out. She could careless about the outcome. She can handle it later on when she needs to, when she wants to.  
But I can’t.  
I care, I worry, I sleep with it.  
She always tries he best to be an example. I hear her curse when she talks to her friends. It can be heard by the whole team but she didn’t care. She’s having fun.  
But she’s never been disrespectful in front me. She has her manners.  
That’s the thing I value most.  
You can be a rebellious bitch or an asshole to your friends but never disrespect anyone at age or in authority.  
She knows this. She’s polite.  
I never expected that I would like her.  
It’s like I found someone so different from me that it fills the holes I have in myself.  
I’m a person who gets burden with expectations.  
I so badly want to keep it that I get stressed out, pressured and worn out.  
She has her expectations of me.  
And I do want to meet it.  
But she’s the only one who drops it like there’s nothing.  
And I couldn’t be more thankful.  
We had our share of mischief. We ate it like how friends would with their cakes.  
I found myself getting good, getting better.  
I feel challenged and it felt so fun.  
It was hard and tiring but I was delighted.  
My body and mind would give up at times, but I feel no worry.  
I knew I have someone I can depend on.  
Have seen her abilities and she has seen my weakness.  
We became the greatest pair. I feel like we’re Batman and Robin.  
We are the best.  
We have such harmony one time she asked,” why is it that we never fought?”  
I smirked rather than smiled.  
I felt confident saying, “We are meant to be partners.”  
She successfully and effortlessly gained my loyalty.  
I would be willing to follow her wherever she goes.  
I was not afraid to take on any engagements because I know I can count on her.  
They say I was strong, but they cannot see where that strength came from.  
I knew was not alone.  
She never left me alone.  
She knew when to give me something that I need to learn.  
Something that will test my skills and I have to figure it out on my own.  
And every time, every single time that I’m about to quit and give up, she will reach out.  
She will tell me the easier way.  
It doesn’t always need brains and worry.  
She will look at me as if saying “You don’t need to work too hard.”  
And for me, for someone like me, who does everything at 99%, saving the 1% in case I screw up as a reason for failing.  
I can never be more thankful.  
It is not because you shared my burden or lifted it to throw it away.  
You just reminded me.  
You remind me I’m not carrying any burden at all.  
You remind that most of the time, it was just me thinking about the burden itself that it manifests to a certain weight I cannot lift anymore.  
She understands me more than anyone else.  
We are opposites.  
You’d be sitting while I’d be standing.  
I’d look far but you’ll look ahead.  
Indeed, we are polar opposites.  
Something I would never want to change.


	2. Polar Opposites (Business Trip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene went on a one-week business trip and Wendy got left behind.

“One week?” 

“Yeah, you’re not available since you still have an ongoing project so Seulgi was assigned to me,” she responded without even batting an eyelash on my direction as she furiously typed on her laptop.

I pouted and creased my brows whilst staring at her.

She paused from her work and smirked as she finally gave me her attention.

“We were given a huge allowance for the one-week business trip, so I’ll make sure to buy something for you okay?” she chuckled lightly and continued with her furious typing.

'But we’ve never been together on a business trip before.'

I wanted to retort with that, but I only let out a sigh.

Our work areas are beside each other for easy communication when Ishe needs something from me. Irene would sometimes hit up a conversation but most of the time it was me. I have grown fonder of  
her in a few months that we’ve been together. And today, she just dropped a news that she’ll be gone for a week with my office buddy for a freaking business trip that doesn’t include me.

“I want a strawberry jam,” I said before turning back and tapping on my laptop.

A familiar soft chuckle resounded in my ears followed by the words,

“Well noted on that.”

__________________________________________________  
“I can’t believe this! I was supposed to be the one to accompany Irene on that business trip but because of this stupid, good-for-nothing project that takes even my precious time for lunch my butt is stuck in here for who knows until when!” I rasped out before taking a bite of my chicken sandwich.

It’s been 30 minutes since lunch break had started but for the past few weeks, I’d been missing my lunch hours for myself.

“Oh come on Wendy, that’s the reason why I’m here aren’t I? It would’ve been sadder if you were eating all alone here in your work area juggling between work and eating,” Joy let out a hearty laugh before munching on her own food.

“Ughh. I can’t picture anymore my bright face on my first day here. How do you manage to remain so energetic in here?” I sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“I have my inspirations,” Joy simply shrugged as she gave a knowing smirk.

"And my inspiration will be gone for a whole week.'

I thought.

_____________________________________________________________  
W: I still can’t believe this.

S: Aww. Don’t be sad anymore Wannie. I promise I’ll buy you a lot of snacks!

W: I don’t want your snack Seul -_-

S: Hey! I wouldn’t say that if I were you. You might not really receive anything from me hehe.

W: How do you even manage to text and work at the same time? Today’s your first day meeting with the client, right?

S: Yeah. Well Irene did all the talking and stuff so we’re currently waiting for the documents we’ve requested from the client.

W: How is it going in there?

I sighed as I sent the last text. I should be really focusing on my job now instead of texting Seulgi almost every minute.  
A notification signaled a new message and I was quick enough to read it.

S: It’s not that bad actually. I was really nervous at first since you know, Irene is quite popular as the outstanding-stand offish-smart-bitch but I guess they were all rumors.

W: I’ve been telling you guys that for ages!

I let out an exasperated sigh.

S: Haha yeah yeah we know, you’ve been blabbering of how magnificent Irene is for a hundred times already.

W: Because it’s true! She’s really wonderful if you get to know her.

S: Well yeah, your wonderful superior is really so wonderful at teasing me ever since we step foot on this place.

Wait. What?

W: She’s teasing you?

S: Yeah. Very annoying. -_-

I paused for a while. Irene is not the type to tease someone unless it’s a close friend or someone she finds interesting.

I heave another sigh.

'Yup, Seulgi is definitely the latter.'

A soft sound of notification woke me up from my trance. I almost forgot I’ve been texting Seulgi.  
I paused when I saw the name of the sender.

'It’s Irene. She sent me a picture.'

I immediately opened the image and cursed; I shouldn’t have opened it.

'She sent a picture of her and Seulgi leaning side by side.'

'Yup, Irene has improved on teasing me.'

______________________________________________________  
“Here’s your strawberry jam. That’ll be 10,000 won,” Irene chuckled as she placed the sweet treat beside my laptop before settling on her seat.

“Thanks. And you really think I’ll pay you for this?” I grinned as I snap a photo of the gift with my phone.

'Yup, gonna post this on my social media account to brag about my magnificent superior.'

“Of course not. Stupid. Oh, and I got you this,” She pulled out a set of biscuits and chocolates and placed them on my desk.

I widened my eyes as I saw the huge amount of sweets.

“What’s this for?” I asked incredulously. The amount was insane I think I’ll catch diabetes eating those.

“I bought a lot that’s all,” she shrugged and began working.

I only nodded since I know she didn’t like being disturbed when she’s on her momentum.

*click*

'Yup, I need to brag about this.'


	3. Polar Opposites (Birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Irene's birthday and Wendy made a surprise for her. Little did the latter know, she'll be surprise too.

“Happy Birthday Irene!” I greeted as soon as I saw her that morning.

“Thanks Wendy” she smirked slightly before responding and settling herself on her seat.

“Are you gonna leave early today?” I asked curiously as I took a sip of my morning coffee.

I know how work had piled up and things had been demanding in the past few days but knowing Irene, she can handle all sorts of workload if she sets her mind into it. Leaving early on a birthday is of course not an exception.

“Nah, I’ll go home after finishing all my work,” she responded meekly.

I only nodded in reply before typing on my laptop.

‘Good morning all. Today is Irene’s birthday! How about we buy something for her? :)’

I created a group chat of our team which of course excluded Irene.

‘Sounds great! We’re in.’

I smiled softly as I mulled over the things that Irene loves.

It’s almost 7 pm and Irene had never left her spot after lunch break had ended.

It was almost easy to sneak out with Seulgi in tow to buy celebratory food in a nearby restaurant.

And to say that Irene is beyond shock is still an understatement.

“Wow. I can’t believe this. When did you guys all prepared this?”

She was baffled to see the mango flavored cake, carbonara, alcapone donut and some soda in the pantry.

I dragged her with me when everything was set and everyone sang a happy birthday when we both entered the area.

“Wendy planned and prepared everything,” Seulgi happily chimed.

I shot her a knowing look but of course my ever-smiling friend only giggled in teasing.

“Wow. These are all my favorite food. Thank you, Wendy,” she nudged an elbow at me before blowing the candle on her birthday cake.

We had a good time before all of us went back to our areas. Some went home and Irene and I was left to clean up the pantry.

“Are you going home after this?” I asked as I threw the paper plates and used utensils in the trash bin.

“Not yet. I still need to finish some more work before I go home,” Irene replied.

“Are you gonna stay here until your birthday is over?” I joked and chuckled lightly.

Irene chuckled as well before replying, “Yeah, it’s a yearly tradition,” she turned at me as she finished cleaning up.

“But this year is extra special,” she added before leaving the pantry.

And leaving me stunned. As always.

Irene is true to her words. She really left the office at 1 am. I could have gone home and continue my work for tomorrow but of course I chose to stay, making up excuses that I won’t be able to sleep if I did not finish my job.

Irene only nodded and we both continued working in silence until she offered that both of us should go home.

We were not the last one to leave the office and it just shows how toxic things are in the place where we chose to earn our livelihood. This is the reason why I’ve always looked up at Irene who can handle things pretty easily in the Company that we are in.

We were silently waiting for the bus to arrive. It was not an awkward silence. Maybe a few months ago it was, but not anymore.

We rode the same bus. It was a good thing our places are in the same direction so we can go home together.

We sat beside each other. She chose the window seat and I had the one beside the aisle. I actually prefer the window seat but of course I’ll give it up to her.

“Why do you never celebrate your birthday at home?” I asked curiously.

“I don’t find it appealing to celebrate on my own. If I ever do, I’ll just end up sleeping all day or would end up shopping for useless things,” she shrugged. She didn’t look at me but stared at the busy street outside the bus.

“My family is in Daegu.”

The last sentence connected all the puzzles I had in my mind the moment she said it’s been a yearly tradition that she spends her birthday in the office.

“How about you?” She finally gave me her attention as she waited patiently for my answer.

“I decided to rent a nearby apartment. Joy, Seulgi and I had recently become roommates,” I informed her.

“Ahh I see,” she smiled a little.

“Seulgi’s an interesting person isn’t she,” Irene added.

“Do you like her?”

And oh, my blabbering mouth didn’t process the question first before shooting it out. I want to facepalm myself but it’ll only give me away more so I silently prayed Irene wouldn’t think differently of that question.

Irene’s laugh broke all my thoughts as she beamed a toothy smile at me.

“Are you jealous?” she answered but more like questioned back.

“Wha—why would—of course not!” My answer sounded of more like defending.

“She’s interesting. She’s a bit slow and too innocent. She still needs a lot to learn but I know she’ll figure it out on her own,” Irene replied flatly.

“But I gotta say that you’re way better than her,” she paused.

“With your job I mean,” she clarified.

I didn’t know what to say so I only nodded with a simple thanks. Irene is sharp in observing things. She knows what she wants in an output. She judges people’s abilities and to receive a praise from her is one of my pleasures that keeps me going in that trashy Company.

“Oh right! I almost forgot!” I exclaimed embarrassingly. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a medium box about the size of two hands.

“Here. It’s a gift,” I smiled before passing to her the purple box.

She has her eyes wide and I can’t help but find them adorable.

“What’s this? You already made your surprise earlier though,” she asked as she carefully took the gift with a simple thank you.

“That was from the team. This is from me alone,” I said as I pointed at the gift.

Irene carefully opened the box and she pulled out the purple eye shade.

“I’m amazed at how you remember things about me. But you do know that I rarely sleep, don’t you?” she began to press the material with a cooling gel inside.

“Just what am I gonna do with this?” she chuckled as she continued pressing on it.

“Of course I know that. You mentioned before that you have insomnia that’s why I got you this,” I pouted and stared at the gift. Ahh, I should’ve bought a different gift. I knew it was risky to choose that. It’s either she’ll love it or she’ll never use it.

“Thanks. Though I doubt I’ll use this. I appreciate the thought,” Irene stood up and only then I realized we had come to her stop.

“Thanks for today Wendy. I mean, yesterday. Since it’s already past midnight,” She leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

“See you tomorrow!” She exclaimed and waved her goodbye and proceeded getting off the bus before I could even respond.

I traced my cheek with my fingers on the area where she planted her kiss. I can still feel her lips on my cold skin.

‘See you tomorrow, Irene.’


	4. Polar Opposites (Treatment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene's special treatment to Wendy could be something more or less than Wendy could imagine.

“Good morning, Irene,” I beamed with a sweet smile that morning.

“I wonder how you can be so energetic so early in the morning,” she said before planting herself lazily on her seat.

“It’s already 9 am,” I answered.

“It’s JUST 9 am,” she retorted.

“Hey Irene! We’re going to grab some coffee! Wanna come?”

It was Jennie, one of Irene’s circle in the office. My superior who just arrived that morning rose faster than I could blink and immediately grabbed a purse before answering.

“Bitch, do you even have to ask?” She said as she made her way to her friend.

“Haha! You’re face tells how much you want to get submerge in coffee,” Jennie chuckled lightly, the curse word passing through her ear like the sound of morning alarm she always hears.

My eyes trailed as the two of them made their way out. It’s already 9 am and work had started 30 minutes ago for staffs while supervisors, managers and the higher ups would start 1 hour later.

It was pretty unusual for Irene to arrive 1 hour earlier on her working hours. Actually, the idea that she’s on time is already a miracle.

She must not had a good sleep. My mind suddenly wandered from that time in the bus. I shouldn’t have gotten her that gift. I knew she’ll never use it.

“Wendy!”

The sudden call caused me to stand up abruptly as I turned immediately to the voice.

“Do you want me to get something for you?” Irene’s head was peaking from the door as if she just forgotten something and went back immediately to check.

I smiled at the adorable sight and action.

“Thanks, I’m good,” I responded.

My superior merely nodded her head before disappearing in the corner.

_‘She’s always so nice.’_

“Fuck, that was so disgusting. I knew I shouldn’t have bought that thing.”

I paused just as I was about to push the door of the restroom. The voice was so familiar I didn’t have to second guess who it was.

“Bitch, I told you it was useless.”

I proceeded on going in and the atmosphere went into a dead silence.

I made eye contact with Irene and made a meek smile before entering one of the cubicles, just in time for the person in the cubicle beside mine to make her exit.

“Can I borrow your lipstick?”

“You’re disgusting, go buy your own.”

“Oh please, we shared more personal things than a lipstick.”

I heard giggles followed by a creaking door signaling the two of them made their way out.

I emerged from the cubicle and washed my hands in the sink and right on cue, Seulgi came out from the last cubicle.

“Hey.”

“Yo.”

The both of us greeted in unison. We smirked at each other before continuing washing our hands.

“How long have you been there?” I asked.

“Long enough to hear profanities that I’m not supposed to,” Seulgi joked lightly.

“Right,” I chuckled in reply.

“She’s not always like that,” I continued.

“Of course, you’ll defend her,” Seulgi rolled her eyes before proceeding on the hand dryer.

“It’s true. She’s only like that with her friends,” I argued and followed her on the dryer.

“She curses like a sailor you know that. I don’t know what you saw in her aside from being good with her work and all. I mean, I’ve been with her and sure she’s playful at times, but she still has this spoiled brat vibe in her, you know what I mean?” Seulgi chattered away.

“She’s always kind with me,” I pouted and furrowed my brow. Seulgi must have caught my expression and let out a sigh.

“I know that Wen,” Seulgi gave a sweet smile before patting my head.

“We all know that.”

“All the managers are in a seminar.”

I paused from my work and turned to Irene with a questioning look, not really understanding what she was hinting.

“I want some ice cream,” she smirked before pulling out her wallet.

“Accompany me Wendy.”

There was a convenience store on the lower ground of our office. We strolled for a few minutes making small talks before deciding on what flavor of ice cream to choose. She picked a strawberry one while I took a dark chocolate one. We were at the counter when she took out a 2,000 won.

“I’ll pay,” she said as I was about to hand the cashier some cash. I nodded since I thought I’ll just hand her my payment later.

“How much is this?” I asked as I scanned the ice cream.

“It’s on me,” Irene clarified.

I froze, not really understanding what’s happening. Irene turned around and began walking after receiving her change.

I immediately followed suit and walked side by side with her.

“What’s the occasion?” I asked her in curiosity. Irene had never treated me before. Sure, we would bring each other souvenirs and gifts from trips and everyone from the team would also receive one. This is the first time that she went out with me and treated me for some food.

I gave her a look of disbelief, not really believing that I’d receive an ice cream for nothing.

“That’s worth 2 hours of overtime work,” Irene smiled from ear to ear and I actually believed on that reasoning. Honestly, it makes sense. We would sometimes get free food for overtime work as a form of apology and motivation to work hard.

“Of course I’m kidding! It’s just nothing,” she shrugged and enjoyed the delectable sweet on her hand.

“Thank you,” I stared at her while we continue to walk.

“Sure,” she said chicly not batting an eye in my direction.

I smiled softly as I opened the sweet treat. I wanted to keep the wrapper so bad as a memento but that would be so weird so I let go of the plastic wrapper hesitantly on the trash bin beside the elevator.

“Let’s have some kimbap tomorrow!” I stopped on my tracks and bravely exclaimed before we step foot in our workplace.

Irene turned abruptly with an unreadable expression.

Soon, she smiled softly.

“I’ll be looking forward on that Wendy,” she said before proceeding inside.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I shook my head furiously as my heart began to pound expectantly, looking forward for tomorrow to come.

_‘Much to my dismay, Irene never came to work that day.’_


	5. Polar Opposites (Misunderstanding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene finally came to work and a sulky Wendy enters.

The day after tomorrow came when we were supposed to have our promised Kimbap. I saw Irene arrived that morning and I immediately plugged in my earphones. Why? I don’t even know. I just feel like not talking to her that morning. It felt uncomfortable but somehow it felt easier. I must admit that I’m still hurt when she didn’t come for work yesterday. There was no text or any advise. I’m her staff and actually she’s not obligated to tell me her whereabouts, but I don’t know. I kind of feel disappointed.

I sensed Irene staring from my peripheral vision. It took a few seconds before she laid down on her seat and began her furious typing on her laptop.

I heaved out a sigh and stood up to get my second cup of coffee that morning.

_‘This will be a really long day.’_

“Your chicken might come back to life if you keep on poking it like that Wen.”

I raised my head and found Seulgi and Joy staring at me like I’m kind of a wanted murderer. I looked down and truly it is, the smoked chicken is already full of holes without a single bite.

I gave a sheepish smile to Seulgi and Joy before letting out a deep sigh, finally taking a bite of the chicken that has been waiting forever to be eaten.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to Wendy,” Joy remarked as she finished her meal.

The three of us decided to have a lunch out since it was the end of the month and partially because the two of them sensed my gloomy mood ever since yesterday.

“Irene seems a bit pale and off today too. Did you guys fight?” Seulgi asked.

My ears perked up from the mention of the name. I heaved another sigh and began poking the poor chicken again unconsciously.

“No. I mean, she didn’t come for work yesterday,” I answered. Now that I think about it, I never really met Irene’s eye for half of the day. She would pass me some reports and I would return it to her without making eye contact. We didn’t share a word since morning. It’s like we returned to that day when we first met.

“I think I saw her sign out late the other day. She was with Jennie and I had to pull some overtime work, so I happened to saw them leave the office that time. I think it was around 2 am,” Joy shrugged as she shared the information.

Now that I think about it, Irene had been busy since last week. I happened to witness a pile of prospective clients report on her desk last time. Our manager is really squeezing every ounce of strength from each one of us. But knowing Irene, I didn’t really worry about her. She’s capable after all.

“By the way Wendy, you have a scheduled meeting with a client this afternoon right? What time was it again? Are you not supposed to head back first?” Seulgi’s question sent my whole body in shivers. It’s like a pale of ice bucket had been thrown at me causing me to stand up so abruptly.

_‘Oh shit!’_

I was drenched in sweat when I arrived at my desk. I opened my laptop with my clammy hands as my breathing become ragged. I totally forgot about the meeting and I still have a variance with my financial statement. Heck, even the presentation is not even done! The meeting’s at 2 and I only have an hour left. Just why is it that no one made a follow up on this!

“Hey Wendy, you okay?” I felt Irene’s hand on my shoulder and somehow my nervousness dropped in half. She always had this power to make me calm down.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s just the presentation for our meeting later is not yet done and I still can’t find my variance in my cash flow statement,” I responded honestly as I began to type on my laptop.

“I see. You still have 30 minutes on that. We’re leaving at 1:30 pm. Let me know if you need any help,” Irene reminded and turned back to her work not before leaving a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, thanks,” I said and returned the smile.

It must have been my unluckiest day and at 1:30 pm I’m still not done. Now, I’m beginning to panic. Our manager’s already standing behind me and Irene is all good to go. We had booked our ride and it will arrive in 5 minutes.

“What are we gonna do Irene?” I heard our manager asked.

I once again felt Irene’s hand on my shoulder as she gave it a light squeeze.

“Pass me the work Wendy.”

We were at the elevator and Irene was furiously typing while sitting down.

We got in the cab and Irene was sitting at the back with me and continued her furious typing. Her eyes never left the screen even for one second.

It’s 30 minutes on the clock and that work would take an hour to finish. I closed my eyes and prayed that tears wouldn’t gush out. I felt so incompetent and useless. Thoughts had been running non-stop inside my brain and I seriously want to jump out of the window and have myself be run over by cars and die in the most gruesome way.

“Wendy, calm down. I can feel your legs shaking.”

I turned to Irene and she’s still fixated on her work. She has a serious face but I can feel the softness in her voice.

“But I-“

“Do you trust me?” Irene asked with her eyes still busy and fingers typing in an incredible speed.

“Of course,” I responded with no hint of hesitation.

The cab stopped and I subconsciously looked out from the window.

We already arrived at the client’s building.

“Then that’s all I need.”

I turned back to Irene and she was already looking at me with an assuring smile.

“It’s done.”

The meeting went fantastic. No one would believe that we only finished the report seconds when we arrived at the client’s office. Irene did a magnificent job and of course that was a given fact while I was at the side taking notes.

We returned to our office right after the meeting. We were patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive when suddenly Irene pulled me closer to her and linked our arms together catching the attention of our manager.

“We’d like to have a quick snack break before we return. Is that okay?” Irene gave her charming smile and of course with a fantastic work done, our manager gave a nod of approval.

“Of course. You did a wonderful job Irene. Take as much break as you want. I hope you could teach and pass some of your skills to Wendy here, “our manager briefly gave me a glance.

“Sure thing. Don’t worry, we’ll be quick,” Irene said just in time for the elevator to arrive.

Our manager went inside but not after leaving the words that left me shock and dumbfounded.

“Oh and Irene? I was really against the idea of you coming for work today since you just got back from the hospital, but we appreciate it,” our manager gave a sad smile and the elevator dings.

Irene and I were back at the convenience store where we bought our ice cream. We still have our arms linked as we strolled to scan different kind of snacks. Well, she’s been scanning the entire shelf while I was frozen like a statue, still shock from the information. I felt so bad. So terribly bad. I had the worst assumption and the fact that I didn’t really paid attention to her made me feel sick.

“Are you okay Wendy?”

The sudden question brought me back to reality and I found Irene’s pair of eyes staring at me worriedly. She’s already holding a cheese flavored chips and a few box of chocolates. I also didn’t realize that she already let go of my arm.

“Y-yeah, I am,” I averted my gaze and she only nodded in understanding. She walked ahead and went straight to the soda section.

I followed and stood beside her as I picked an apple flavored iced tea

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I mumbled softly.

“I don’t need to,” she replied flatly. Somehow, those words kinda stabbed a portion of my heart I felt a slight pain.

“What happened?” I further inquired. The need to know more overpowered whatever feeling I had as of the moment.

“The doctor said it was too much stress and lack of sleep,” Irene stared at the drink at my hand.

“Are you just gonna buy that?”

I turned my head to the left and grabbed whatever snack was near.

“And?” I continued.

“Well, you know my body’s really a pain in the ass. I have insomnia, a few allergies, sudden palpitations and shortness of breath when exposed to prolonged stress and etc,” Irene went to the counter and fell in line as I strolled behind.

She turned to me and continued, “the last one happened when Jennie and I were about to go home the other day. Her reaction was so funny at that time,” Irene let out a soft chuckle.

“How can you still laugh telling me that?” I said in a serious tone.

Irene must have picked it up so she immediately wiped her smile.

“It happened before. A few years ago, I think. It’s not really new to me. Well, I did get scared since I thought I was going to die but hey, I’m still here right?” Irene glanced at my direction before she placed her snacks on the counter together with my snacks.

“It’s on me, “Irene turned to me and waved a bill. I wanted to retort on that, but my mind was so full I only nodded in response.

“Are you okay now?” I asked as I took the plastic bag from her hold, wanting to give her help as much as possible.

“Yeah, I got discharged from the hospital at lunch yesterday and I spent the whole afternoon sleeping,” Irene took her change and made her way as I trailed behind.

“Irene!” without really thinking about it, I grabbed her right arm and she spun around quite shock.

“It’s just,” I lowered my head as I began to tell her the words, I’ve been holding in.

“I’m sorry. I was actually disappointed that you didn’t come for work yesterday. I didn’t greet you this morning and it felt really awkward. I’m sorry I messed up our report and I’m sorry because I didn’t know anything,” I seriously felt like crying but that would be so embarrassing so I didn’t.

“I really like it that you’re so honest with me,” I felt Irene’s hand patting my head and I looked up from the action.

“Stop thinking too much about it,” Irene finally turned and began to walk. I caught up to her and we began walking side by side.

“Hey Wendy,” Irene called, and I immediately responded.

“Hmm?”

“The Kimbap still stands right?” she smirked and gave a knowing look at my direction.

I beamed the widest smile as I nodded my head with great force.

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who left kudos in this story. I just noticed that a while ago haha. I'm still taking things in, so yeah. Oh, just a heads up. There's no one who's gonna die in this story lol.


	6. Polar Opposites (Busy Season) (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the busy season and Wendy is beginning to lose her mind in work and in something more.

"Please remind me again why are we working on a Saturday," I trudged my feet to the direction of my swivel chair and slumped perfectly on the soft chair.

"Because you signed that trap contract in this trap Company and now you are trapped with us," Joy chuckled.

8 am. It's freaking 8 am on a Saturday and thank goodness we were renting an apartment nearby or I'll definitely die before I could come to work.

"You'll get used to it in no time Wendy. This is your first busy season and I'm sure it'll be a memorable experience," Seulgi grinned from ear to ear and I just planted my face on my desk from the remark.

"Just how long is this so-called busy season again," I asked in muffled breaths not really moving in my position.

"4 months."

"Ughhh, for the love of all employees, just kill me!!!"

True to its name, busy season is busy. And it's a season. I cannot imagine that my everyday busy life could be even busier. Going home past midnight had become an everyday routine and working till you drop is not an uncommon sight. Everybody is moving around. Most were deployed to clients, some got mountains of paperwork and some just vanishes to who knows where.

I can’t even remember the last time me and Irene had talked about things outside of work. She’s literally arm reach and I can easily start a topic of conversation but curse all these reports and I am even barely a person who can speak coherent words.

“The client demands the report at lunch time tomorrow Wendy. I think we can finish this, but I doubt it if we can go home.”

I turned my head to Irene and found her fixated to the report on her hand, making tick marks here and there.

“That report is no less than 50 pages,” I stated as I glance at the thick pile of paper.

“Yeah, it is,” Irene paused, dropped her pen and turned to me with full attention, “do you want some donut?”

The way to the donut stall and all the way back to the office was a quiet one. Irene don’t need to speak any word for me to know how much thoughts she has inside that brain.

She’s spacing out a lot and I can’t fathom how many clients she’s juggling as of the moment. I’m actually thankful that I’m currently an associate or else I would’ve been included to those employees who suddenly vanished.

We’re currently awaiting for the elevator to arrive and Irene had already started munching on her strawberry flavored donut while I saved mine to be eaten inside the office.

“Have you taken your vitamins already?” Irene said in between bites.

“Yes, I already did,” I said and gave a short smile.

It had been an everyday routine. Our Company has supplied us with free vitamins to support our health system fully knowing that the amount of workload they are throwing us is slowly killing us. It’s funny to think how they kill and resurrect us with those supplements.

Ever since then, Irene would ask me everyday if I had taken my vitamins. I don’t know if the superiors were all given instruction to check on their staff but I’d like to think it was not the case. I haven’t heard anyone being asked by their superior if they had taken their vitamins for the day by their superior other than Irene.

I can’t help but smile just by the mere thought of it.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Irene tilted her head in wonder.

“Huh? Uh, nothing. I just remembered something,” I said and gave a sheepish smile.

To my surprise, Irene took steps closer to me, too close for my poor heart to beat calmly. She suddenly cupped my right cheek with her left hand while the other is holding her strawberry donut.

I widened my eyes in shock and froze like a statue displayed in the grandest museums.

_‘Oh gosh, her hand is so soft. I want to lean more to it.’_

“I think you’re losing some weight Wendy,” Irene commented as she let go of my face and pressed her donut close to my lips.

“Eat,” she commanded.

I absentmindedly parted my lips and took a small bite to her half-eaten treat.

_‘I can taste her lipstick in it.’_

“You should eat a lot and take your vitamins well. You’re losing your fluffy cheeks,” Irene said in a serious tone and I can’t really decipher the emotion behind that sentence.

The elevator came and Irene went inside first as I was still shock from the sudden skinship. I touched my cheek and suddenly realized how lucky my cheeks are for receiving a lot of touches from Irene including the friendly kiss in the bus on our way home.

“Wendy! Why are you still standing there? Get in!” I saw Irene holding the elevator door open and immediately rushed forward to get inside.

_‘Oh, how I wish I am just a cheek.’_

Irene is always true to her words. We were left alone in the office and all the other members of the team had gone home. I opened my phone and checked the time. 4 am. I winced and grabbed the side of my head to focus my vision. I think I already drank 5 cups of coffee during the entire day.

I continued typing on my laptop as I effect the correction on the report passed unto me a while ago. Now I truly appreciate all the vitamins I’ve been drinking until now. I glanced at Irene as she took a sip from her iced coffee. She doesn’t look stress at all. She still looks flawless and perfect even at this time of the day or night or whatever it was.

I didn’t realize I was staring too long and caught Irene’s attention.

“Do you want some coffee?” she passed me her drink and I absentmindedly took it. I suddenly remembered the donut she pressed on my lips earlier. I felt my cheeks heating up again at the thought.

“Don’t even think about reporting for work later once we finish this,” Irene said as I returned the drink to her with a simple thank you.

“But I still have other reports to finish,” I argued.

“So, you’re planning on getting some ample of sleep and return later? You’ll only go home at midnight or morning again and it’ll turn into a cycle until the weekends.”

Irene has a fair point. I’ve seen employees do work like that and I just realized I had been doing the same. We’re literally at the office for 16-20 hours a day.

“How do you do that?” I scooted closer to Irene. I don’t know if it was the effect of all the nights with less sleep or because it’s wee hours in the morning but somehow, I felt the sudden urge to be close to her.

“How do you manage to be good at everything you’re doing? How is it that you do whatever you want and still do what you need? Just why are you so, good?”

I stared at her intently, if we’re not in an office setting one would mistake that I’m drunk or high or something.

Irene stared back and for a few seconds, there was only silence.

Once again, I felt her hands cupping my cheek. But this time, her face is also getting closer.

“Wendy, I’m going to tell you something but promise me you will not panic,” Irene said in a soft voice.

I nodded my head in response and waited for her to continue.

“I think I’m having palpitations,” she then removed the hand on my cheek and grabbed my right hand to place it on her left chest, just above her heart.

I widen my eyes as I felt the abnormal rate her heart beats.

“A-are you having a hard time breathing? Should I call an ambulance? Should I-“ I was about to stand up but Irene tightened her grip on my wrist.

“Calm down. Normally, this would stop. If not, I’ll tell you when you need to call help,” Irene gently closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths.

I stared at her, trying to make out any pain on her expression. My attention lowered to my hand still on her chest and to her own hand that tightly grips on my wrist.

Irene slowly opened her eyes and our orbs met for a few seconds before she retracted back to her previous position.

“I’m ok. Thanks Wendy,” she gave a small smile before picking up her pen and was about to resume her work.

“Are you sure?” I probed further to check and ensure she’s not faking her action.

“Yeah,” she gave a nod and was about to take her cup, but I beat her to it.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing to add more caffeine in your system,” I raised a brow and finished the coffee in one gulp.

“You just took my food,” Irene squinted her eyes and I can’t help but feel shivers run down in my spine at the sight.

“I’ll bring you calming tea next time,” I furrowed my eyes, pretending not to back away from the intense glare.

“That’s disgusting. I don’t like tea,” Irene turned her head away as she dismissed the idea.

“You only feed on snacks and sweets. You’re so thin. You’re the one who should eat more,” I said before also turning back to my work.

Somehow, I felt a new surge of energy run through my nerves. It’s like I have forgotten what time it is. I felt refreshed and my head began to think straight again.

“It takes too much time to eat meals and I don’t really cook,” Irene informed.

I glanced at her briefly before responding, “I know how to cook. I also bake. I’ll make some for you next time.”

“Let’s have pancakes for breakfast,” Irene smiled at the thought.

“Pancake isn’t really a healthy meal,” I retorted.

“So, you’re not coming with me?”

I sighed with the most obvious answer.

“Of course, I will.”

Irene and I was able to focus more with our work after that short chat. We we’re able to finish at 6 am and left the report on our manager’s desk. We decided to have some quick breakfast before going home and of course to fulfill Irene’s wish for a pancake.

“You know, I’m not that good as you think I am Wendy,” Irene took the last bite of her pancake and began wiping her lips with a napkin.

I stared at her quizzically, not really understanding where she’s coming from. She met my gaze and I was reminded of the set of questions I threw at her earlier, just before she started not feeling good.

“Oh,” I only said, not really knowing what to say anymore since I only asked those questions in the heat of the moment. And right now, it sounds really embarrassing as I think about it.

“S-sorry, that was just out of whim. You don’t have to answer those. I think I was a bit sleepy when I ask those,” I reasoned out and started scratching the back of my head.

“You know, one of the things I learned and experienced during this season is that, everyone, tends to be more honest and reveals their real thoughts and emotions that they always try to suppress. Maybe it’s due to immense level of stress but regardless, 90% of the things that people say or do at the wee hours of the morning is probably heartfelt,” Irene clasped her hands and placed her chin above it, staring at me with intense glare.

“What do you think of me Wendy?” Irene said in the most serious tone I have ever heard of her

“W-what? Where did that come from?” I asked and averted my gaze.

Irene only lifted her brows and prompted me to continue and answer her.

“W-well, I think you’re fantastic at your job. The management favors you. You have the title as one of the best auditors in our Company and I am really proud to be under your care. I have witnessed how good you are in everything. Even to me, you are good,” I said truthfully.

Irene chuckled in response.

“You are always kind with words Wendy. But you, of all people should know that I’m not the nice girl type,” Irene said with a smirk.

“I know. And honestly, I was so nervous the first time I was placed under your care. I had to contemplate for 30 minutes just to ask you a question!” I laughed just the mere thought of remembering it.

“I felt the same. You’re the famous fresh hire that everyone loves and beams kindness wherever you go. I was really careful not to smear you in anyway though,” Irene chuckled.

“But you really are nice to me,” I insisted.

“You must have already realized that I’m only nice to you. I’m not always nice to everyone unlike you,” Irene smirked.

“We really are polar opposites, aren’t we?” I said rhetorically.

“Indeed, we are,” Irene replied.

There was a comfortable silence around us as we just let the food, we intake digest in our stomach. There were only sounds of short and gentle breathing and we basked at the calming connection.

“Are you waiting for me to ask something?” Irene broke the silence.

I stared intently at her as my heart began to beat frantically.

“You said that everyone tends to be more honest and reveals all the thoughts and emotions they have during the wee hours of the morning and 90% of the things that they say and do are heartfelt right?” I clarified as I tried to calm the rapid beating of my heart.

“Is it applicable to you too?” I asked.

Irene merely nodded and I began to contemplate on my next words.

“Looks like you’re having a hard time asking it so let me do the honor,” Irene took hold of my wrist and pulled me closer as she also leaned to my direction. We were staring face to face, but Irene has this confident smug painted on her face.

“Do you believe that opposite attracts Wendy?”

I kept mum for a second before answering.

“Do you?”

Irene let go of my hand and began laughing hysterically.

“Hahaha! Oh my god Wendy, you are always the careful and ever so slow hamster,” Irene slightly wiped a lone tear from her eye due to excessive laughing.

“No, I don’t. I don’t believe that opposite attracts,” Irene clarified.

Somehow, my heart sank with those words. I tried to hide the disappointment but that would be impossible since I slightly frowned.

“But I do,” I said.

“I think I’m attracted to you!” I said with great intent.

Irene smiled, her signature calming and award-winning smile.

“I know. I’ve always knew. Everyone knew. And everyone knew I feel the same,” Irene gently said.

“What? But you said,” I mumbled, not really believing what I just heard.

“I never believe in opposite attracts since I’ve met a lot of people who are opposite of me but I was never attracted to them until I met you,” Irene reached out for my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“What do you mean everyone knew?” I asked

Irene chuckled softly before answering.

“Have you heard that there are eyes and ears in the four corners of the office and basically, I am aware how you brag about me to your friends and my friends are aware of my special treatment to you alone,” Irene slightly tilted her head and gave an adoring smile.

“Really? D-Do you also feel the same way I do?”

I seriously wanted to cry at that moment, tears are literally brimming to fall, and Irene immediately wiped them as they began to gush over my cheeks.

“I don’t think we feel the same intensity though. You just don’t know the dirty things that runs in my head whenever I see you. And trust me, it takes a lot of self-control especially since you’re literally within my reach,” Irene rolled her eyes and I can feel my cheeks began to heat up and turn tomato red.

“You know every food that I like. You know when I’m pissed or irritated. You know when to speak and not to speak to me. You know when to make your jokes. And you know when I need you. You seriously need to get yourself check if you think no one will fall for that,” Irene beamed her widest smile.

“I’m in love with you, Irene,” I confessed in the sincerest way that I think I can pull off. But thinking about it, no words can really express our feelings in a confession.

Irene smiled wider than before and responded in the most attractive way, “I’m in love with you too Wendy.”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Polar Opposites. :)


End file.
